The Sweetest Thing
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: Raising children is a lot tougher than it looks. And with two babies in the picture and one parent virtually out of it, things are twice as difficult. So how have Joe and Sasha coped? Or have they not? Mini-sequel to 'Into The Deep End' and 'Nothing Better'. Two-shot. Roman/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Guess what everyone? Jasha is back! At last, right? I know how much you've all missed them and trust me, I tried so hard to get this fic out much earlier than now. Sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.**_

 _ **For brand new readers, I STRONGLY advise that you read 'Into The Deep End' first, then 'Nothing Better' to get what Jasha is all about. Thank you! :D**_

* * *

"Damn. You look crappy."

Frowning at his smirking wife through the iPad screen, Joe rolled his grey eyes. "Our first FaceTime session in a while and you had to start with the negatives." Huffing with annoyance, he picked up his bottle of water and chugged down half of it, then tossed it aside. "Glad to know you find my broken nose funny."

Sasha sighed, fighting the urge to roll her own eyes. Ever since he lost the World title for the second time, her husband of over a year had become the crankiest motherfucker on the planet. The past week had been even rougher for him and she was only trying to lighten up the mood. However it was clear that he had little appreciation for her effort. Again. "I didn't say it was funny," she said.

Was he sure about that? From the way they'd been bickering lately, barbs and jibes seemed to be all they had for each other these days. "Right," he murmured, sitting up straighter on his way-too-small hotel room bed. "So what's up? How are the babies doing?"

"They're good. Asleep for now."

A small smile spread across his face at the thought of holding his infant twins in his arms again. "I can't wait to see them. I miss them so much."

It no longer surprised her when he made no mention of missing _her_ , like he used to before. "So…how are _you_ doing?"

"Tired." Lifting his tattooed shoulder, he rotated the appendage gingerly. "I've been up since the crack of dawn working on this new toy ad. Took photos all damn day in this hot-ass warehouse. I think I did the same damn pose for about five hours straight," he grumbled.

"A lot of people would be happy to do the same pose for five hours straight," Sasha pointed out, "Especially if they're doing it for something they love to do, like you are. You should appreciate it."

Joe raised an eyebrow, not liking the tone she used to address him; the tone she would use on her daughter Mia when the pre-teen was being stubborn. But he forced himself to let it slide. Again. Steering down a calmer path, he said, "So what are you up to right now?"

"Just got out of the shower," She waved the towel she was using to dry her short hair, "The yoga session was great today. I feel so much better after every class," she added, her voice lilting with enthusiasm.

For the past number of months, Joe noticed that the gym had become one of Sasha's favorite places to be at. Every time they spoke she was out running. Every time he was home, she was at one workout session or another at Pam's gym. It was great to want to stay in shape but he couldn't help but believe that this was now a bit of an obsession for her. "Where were the babies while you were out?" he asked.

Sasha's brows furrowed. "With Gin's folks like always. Thought you knew that."

Joe frowned. "I don't like when they're so far away from you."

"It's Elgin's parents, babe. And it was only for a couple of hours. Relax."

"I _am_ relaxed," he shot back.

Raising an eyebrow of her own, Sasha scrutinized her husband. "You sure about that?"

His reply was terse. "Yes."

Sasha pursed her lips at his attitude. It had been like this for some time now, the sniping and the arguing and the overall tension between her and Joe. Both when he was at home and on the road. Every time her iPhone or iPad rang and it was his caller ID, she found herself cringing with trepidation as she didn't know what mood he would be in. It was difficult enough dealing with two infants on her own and running low on sleep and energy every day as a result. The added drama did not help matters and it certainly was not welcome. He obviously was not relaxed, but for the sake of peace she let it be, because asking questions led to more unnecessary drama. Maybe for once they could have a conversation that didn't end with them blowing up on each other. "When will you be home?"

"I'm back Wednesday like always, and lucky for me, I get to stay home till Sunday since the house shows are cancelled," Joe said.

"That's nice. I'm sure you're looking forward to coming home."

Honestly…if it only meant getting into more meaningless fights with her, then not really. He spent most of his time with the babies and Mia mainly so he could avoid getting into it again with her. Ninety percent of the time, the plan failed. It was the story of their lives as a couple lately and it was starting to get tiresome. Joe cleared his throat, about to bring up a particularly prickly topic of contention. "By the way, I got a red carpet event next Thursday in New York." He paused, wetting his lips briefly as he met his wife's gaze through the screen. "When can you fly out? I want you to be there with me," he asked, but the moment he saw her gaze shift from his, he knew what her answer would be.

Sasha swallowed. Oh no. Not this again. Joe was, by all intents and purposes, the number one guy in WWE right now. That honor came with a lot of responsibilities, mostly involving the media, and in the times when her presence was required, Sasha was happy to accompany him. She was well aware that her status as his wife meant she was under constant scrutiny no matter what, but it didn't make her any more comfortable. Things started to escalate after she had their children, Giselle and Micah, and gained a few pounds in the process. Last time she checked, it was perfectly normal to carry a bit of extra weight after childbirth. But Joe's fans didn't seem to agree, judging from the way they trashed her when a picture of her surfaced a month after having the twins. She'd pretended to brush off that little incident but it ate at her every day from then on. She couldn't bear the thought of accompanying her husband somewhere again and have people tweeting about how fat she had become. She feared that Joe himself also felt the same way and was only asking her out of obligation. Like now.

"Sash?" As if on cue, his deep voice prompted her back to reality, and she cleared her throat.

"I um…I don't think I can make it," she murmured.

And he was right on the money. Again. "Here we go. What's your excuse this time?"

Refusing to meet his gaze, she picked at her towel. "You sayin' I had an excuse before?"

"Please. You always got some excuse. This is like, the third event you've turned down. Are you gonna keep backing down every time I wanna take you somewhere? I can count how many times you've come out with me in the last couple of months with one hand. What are you hiding from?" he demanded.

Sasha crossed her arms petulantly. "Fine. You wanna know? I'll tell you. I'm not going anywhere until I get rid of this baby weight."

Joe gave her a strange look. "What are you talkin' about? You ain't even that big," he said flippantly.

If that statement was meant to make her feel better, it didn't work. In fact it had the completely opposite effect. "Gee, thanks, Joseph. And you should tell that to your lovely fans," she retorted, "Did you read what they were saying about me last time we were out together?"

His free hand clenched into a fist as he felt himself get angrier. "Who the fuck cares what the fans say? _You're_ the one who tells me to ignore them. How about you follow your own advice for once?"

"It's not that simple, Joe."

"Yes, it _is_ that simple Sasha. Stay off the fuckin' internet. I've told you that a million times before," he responded harshly, thoroughly irritated now.

Sasha blinked rapidly, shocked. "Are you kiddin' me? What the hell is your problem?"

"You are!" Joe shot back harshly. "You are my problem, Sasha! You don't listen to me anymore. When I wanna talk you either avoid me or start a fight with me! You always gotta have _everything_ your way. When's the last time we did something _I_ wanted to do? You never want to do anything except work out." The words continued to tumble out of his mouth in a heated, angry rush. "I'm sorry but I don't see why you should be going to the gym so much. Your job is to stay at home and take care of the babies, not spending all your damn time exercising."

It was like watching a clip from a movie, the way Sasha's face transformed at those last words. She looked like he'd slapped her.

" _Excuse me_? What is that supposed to mean? So me going to the gym trying to get back in shape, trying to feel better about myself, makes me a bad mother? Makes me a problem? Is that what you're saying?"

"What? Of course not! I-"

But it was too late to backtrack. All hell had broken loose, and Sasha was in a complete rage. "I am at home taking care of _your_ children, barely able to work, and you got the goddamn nerve to utter that bullshit because I don't wanna go to your stupid party? You selfish asshole!"

"For fuck's sake Sasha, I didn't mean it like that! Will you just-"

"You never mean anything 'like that'!" Her hands flew up angrily to make sarcastic quotation signs. "That's always your fuckin' answer for all the dumb shit you say! I always knew you could be an ass but I didn't know you were an insensitive ass."

Hurt stabbed the Samoan's insides at her stinging words. "Oh, we're calling each other names now? How mature."

"So _I'm_ the one being immature? Of course! Pin it all on the useless wife and incompetent mother!"

"When did I even say any of that? For fuck's sake Sasha, you are completely overreacting as usual!" He realized he should be placating her instead of fanning the flames, but he really didn't appreciate her putting words in his mouth.

Sasha shot him with an incredulous stare. "Overreacting? After the way you been treating me, the way everyone else has been treating me like I don't know what the hell I'm doing, like I can't handle the babies? You think I'm overreacting? _We_ can't even talk without gettin' into a fuckin' fight, so you can kiss my black ass with that mess!"

Joe groaned loudly, exasperated. "This is insane. You are being completely asinine."

"Go to hell." Her voice broke at the last word, and Joe felt his heart splinter as he watched the tears spill down her cheeks. His heart lurched at the look on her face, a gut-wrenching mix of pain and fury that made him suddenly uncomfortable. "Sash…come on, don't cry… Sasha, stop it," he attempted, cringing when she pinned him down with another murderous glare.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped, "Why does everyone keep trying to tell me what to do?" Taking yet another deep, ragged breath, she turned away and wiped her face with trembling fingers, unable to look him in the eye any longer. "I am so sick and tired of your shit. You don't even give a damn."

"Babe-"

"Do you know why I'm in the gym so much?" she interrupted him again. "Why I care about what your fans say? Because I _have to_ care. Because I have to look and act perfect for you and for them and when I don't, I make you look bad."

"That is not true…Sasha, listen to me-" He was close to pleading now. This was nothing like their previous squabbles; this was much, much worse. He cursed inwardly, wondering how this conversation had spiraled out of control.

The mother of four started on another heated retort, but was distracted when something across the room hijacked her attention. The baby monitor was on and the sounds of crying filled both their ears. Exhaling tiredly, she pushed the tears from her face. "Gotta go. I'm off to take care of your kids like the good little wife I am," she said, her tone clipped and bitter, and as she rose to her feet, she jabbed her finger forwards, turning the iPad screen black.

"Fuck!" Joe knocked his iPad aside, too incensed to worry about where it landed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He pressed his fists to his face, his whole body heaving. What the hell just happened? He closed his eyes only to force them back open a second later, because all he could see were the tears on her beautiful, heartbroken face. How had it come to this? What was happening to their marriage?

"You dumbass."

He twisted around on his bed and found his colleague and one of his closest friends, Trinity Fatu, at the door of his hotel room, the expression on her pretty face like thunder. Her husband Jonny stood meekly behind her, looking rather fearful for his cousin. Joe could tell they'd caught part of their conversation, if he could call it that, but he was not in the mood for any lectures.

Clearly not getting that memo, Trinity crossed her arms and shook her head. "Let me guess. You've stopped paying attention to Sasha," she said, her tone accusing. "Every time you call her it's only to ask about the twins. You barely ask how _she's_ doing. You return home and it's the same rodeo all over again. Sounds familiar, right?" Clucking her tongue, she leveled him with a glare very similar to the ones Sasha had been giving him for months.

"That is not true!" the Pensacola native retorted angrily. He didn't ignore Sasha, not at all. If anything, it was the other way around. At least it felt that way to him. "And frankly, ain't none of your business. This is between me and her."

"Like hell it is. Not when we can _all_ see what's going on between y'all two," Trinity countered smoothly. "Did your little pea brain not learn anything from what happened with Andrea? Hey, I couldn't stand the bitch, but you pretty much told _her_ back then that you were only keeping her around because she was carrying your child. Look how that turned out. You're about to replicate the exact same thing with Sasha. She had two babies… _two_ …for _you_! She risked her body for you-"

"You think I don't know that?" Joe threw up his hands in exasperation, feeling ganged up on. "I've tried talking to her, Trin! But she don't wanna talk to me. I ask her about stuff and all she does is shut me down. I'm not a fuckin' mind reader so what do you want me to do?"

"Try harder," said Trinity, "You have to talk to her. Not _at_ her, and not in a bored or aggressive tone either. Dude, she's going through a rough time. She thinks she's fat and she's feeling insecure about her body. You're gone for weeks on end and she has to deal with the children by herself. She feels alone and suffocated she wants support and reassurance from you. I understand that you got a lot on your plate too, but you've let it completely take over your life and pushed Sasha out in the process." Clasping her hands together, Trinity's eyes were imploring as she added, "Joe, I am begging you. Do not make the same mistake you made before. Sasha ain't just some random baby mama, she's your wife. Call her, do whatever the fuck you gotta do to fix this. Otherwise trust me when I say you're gonna have a problem with me as well."

She let the threat hang in the air, allowing her in-law to absorb it a little longer. Then, shooting him one last scolding glare, she marched out of the room, leaving the two cousins alone and swarmed in the palpable tension. Joe glared at Jonny, who looked about to speak. "Don't you start," he warned.

"She's right though," Jonny countered, shaking his head. "But damn man, I thought I told you not to mess up with Sasha when she's around," He stabbed a finger in the direction Trinity had stormed out from. "It affects me too." He shook his head and sighed heavily. "I'm willing to bet you right now, she's gonna go and and on about it all night and I won't get any damn sleep. Fix it, Uce. Please. You know she ain't kiddin'." Rolling his eyes dramatically with another shake of his head, he disappeared through the door after his wife as he braced himself a long night ahead.

Blowing out a breath, Joe ran his hands through his hair. He had to admit, Trin was right. Though Sasha wasn't completely innocent, he knew he'd crossed a line with the things he said to her, and he needed to find a way to make it up to her. He could only hope and pray he was not too late.

* * *

 _Everybody sees it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too…_

Three days later, Joe returned home. He was welcomed by the sound of complete silence as he stepped through the doors of his lavish Tampa abode. Though it was only about eight p.m. the lights were already turned off, all the windows were closed and locked and the alarm system was on. There was no one downstairs in the living room or in the kitchen. It was rather strange for his household, and he wondered where everyone was.

Dragging his suitcases as quietly as possible upstairs, the first thing he did was to check on the twins. He strolled past the master bedroom and towards the nursery. Abandoning his luggage at the door, he gently pushed the door open and turned on the little lamp in the corner, which gave a soft, dim glow to the lilac-colored room that he really liked. However, he was surprised to find both cribs empty. Curious, he crossed through the connecting door and into the master bedroom, and a smile of relief tugged his lips at the sight that greeted him.

Lying in their king-sized bed was Sasha, flanked on each side by their twins; Giselle on her left, Micah on her right, all three of them fast asleep. The volume of the television was turned down low, with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse showing on the flat screen. Both babies' heads were turned towards their mother while she lay on her back, an arm wound protectively around each of them. It was a beautiful, Kodak-worthy moment that could not be ignored. He whipped out his phone, quickly putting it on silent before immortalizing the image on his device. He moved to pick up the children, but then remembered that he had to wash his hands. Germs around the babies were a huge no-no. Sasha read him the Riot Act every time he forgot. He dashed into the toilet and back, then, ensuring not to wake any of them, he carefully extracted Giselle out of Sasha's arm and rested her little head on his shoulder. Wow, she was so big now. He stuck his hand inside her diaper to see if she needed to be changed and was glad to find out that she did not. He loved his children to death but changing diapers had to be his least favorite thing to do. He nuzzled the baby's soft dark hair and kissed her forehead, breathing in her fresh talcum-powdered scent. "Come on Princess, let's get you to bed," he whispered.

He walked back to the nursery and found the crib on the left side of the room, and carefully, he lowered the baby inside, making sure she lay on her back. He pulled the baby blanket over his daughter, and after ensuring she was safe and sound, he exited the room to retrieve his son.

As he reached for Micah, his heart lurched a little when he saw Sasha start to stir, and she absently ran her hand over the spot on the bed where Giselle had been sleeping beside her. "Gigi?" she breathed, her eyes cracking open.

At that moment, Joe felt his anxiety melt into a warm pool of pride. His wife may have been half-asleep but her children were always on her mind, always her top priority. There was never a time she didn't realize when one of her babies was no longer near her. Joe decided to ease her fears. "I got her. She's in her crib," he said.

"Joe?" She would have opened her eyes a little more but she was just so tired. His hulking frame looked familiar but she couldn't really tell because the comforting haze of sleep still surrounded her. For all she knew, he was still on the road and this was just another vivid dream she was having of him.

"Yeah, it's me." Beside Sasha, Joe could see their son start to squirm. "I got Mike too. Go back to sleep." He watched as she relaxed and shut her eyes, then he reached over her body to pick up Micah, gently cradling him in his large arms like he did with Giselle. "Hey buddy," he cooed, rubbing his tiny back as he left of the bedroom. He'd since learned that Gigi was the lighter sleeper of the twins, often waking up at the slightest sound, while Micah was the one that slept like a rock. Either way, the last thing Joe wanted was Sasha being woken up by the babies' cries when it was evident how tired she was.

It wasn't unusual to find Joe sitting in the nursery for hours, doing nothing but cuddling his children. He always tried to reacquaint himself with their environment as much as he could before he had to travel again. Pulling Sasha's nursing chair between the two cribs, Joe settled down and lowered the side of Giselle's crib facing him so he could touch her. He wedged his littlest finger through her tiny fist, and smiled when the baby subconsciously grabbed it and held on. Micah was tucked underneath his chin, and the Samoan lightly swayed back and forth in the rocking chair, giving his son a kiss on top of his head, basking in the child's smell, his softness, his innocence.

"I've missed you both so much," he whispered.

He couldn't believe they were five months old already. He still remembered it like it was yesterday, the day when he and Sasha found out they were having twins. Etched in his memory were the wide-eyed, shocked expression on his wife's beautiful face and the sound of his own pulse hammering in his ears…

 _"I'm sorry,_ _what?" Joe gaped at Dr. Sawyer like she had two heads, which at this point, was a rather appropriate expression. Because unless his hearing had become fucked up by all the beatings he'd endured in the ring, it sounded a lot to him like she'd just said that there were two babies inside his wife._

 _Mona laughed at his expression. "You heard me right." She pointed at the screen showing the ultrasound. "See? Over here is the head of the first baby and over here…is the second." She turned back to the couple and smiled. "Two heads means it's twins. So congratulations."_

 _Emotions of every kind swelled inside Sasha, threatening to burst from her chest. "Twins," she murmured, shock and euphoria and fear flitting across her face all at once. Shaking her head at her husband, she said, "How did I forget that twins run in your damn family?"_

 _Joe laughed, as did Mona. "Would you like to know what you're having?"_

 _The couple looked at each other, and Sasha squeezed Joe's hand as they exchanged knowing smiles. They had discussed this over and over without coming to an agreement. Joe looked back at the OB-GYN._ _"Well, we already know we're having twins," he said. "The genders don't really matter to me. I can wait until they're born. I just want them to arrive healthy."_

" _You sure?" asked Dr. Sawyer, noting Sasha's skeptical expression. "Some couples decide on one thing and then change their minds quickly. If you want, we can wait until your next appointment to find out, or I can write it in an envelope for you. Many couples usually prefer that."_

" _An envelope will be fine," Sasha piped up. She knew her husband. There was a high chance he would be unavailable for the next appointment, and it wouldn't feel right if she found out on her own. Besides, even if she did, she couldn't keep it from him. The suspense would kill them both. Personally, she preferred to find out the sex of their babies together, and sooner rather than later._

Sooner came much quicker than later. Two days barely went by when both of them bit the bullet. Unable to hold out any longer, they rummaged through the kitchen drawer they'd buried the envelope in and tugged out the paper. They were on the floor for an hour after that, hugging each other while crying tears of joy. One baby was already a blessing, but having two, a boy _and_ a girl for that matter, was an incredible miracle.

Despite being born premature, the twins were as healthy as ever. Micah Morgan Sika was the younger twin but he was slightly bigger than his sister – Sasha blamed it on his Samoan-inherited penchant for food – and looked exactly like Joe, from his wavy black hair to his tan skin and slanted charcoal-grey eyes. Giselle Maeva Josephina was the apple of her father's eye and already a little diva. She demanded his attention and he surrendered it to her without question. Like her brother she took most of Joe's good looks but her smile was a carbon copy of Sasha's. Their parents were overjoyed when they arrived, but honestly speaking it was more because it meant her pregnancy was over. By no means had it been an easy eight months. If carrying one baby was tough, two had been a nightmare. Sasha struggled throughout, and even ended up needing a walking stick to move around during the latter stages of her term. It broke Joe's heart to see her in such pain and discomfort and it hurt him more that he couldn't be there with her all the time like a normal father-to-be. It was such a relief when the babies were delivered safely and Sasha turned out okay. It was by far the happiest moment of Joe's life and he did his best to be as hands-on as possible with the babies, looking after them when he returned home and bonding with them.

However, as his connection with his children strengthened, the one with his wife started to diminish. Neither had much time for the other as the twins became top priority. Soon the arguments started, and Sasha fought with him over the pettiest things like cleaning up the house and taking out the trash. He figured she was acting out because she couldn't return to work and was stuck at home while her body continued to heal. But she stopped wanting to go out with him, preferring to go to the gym than spend time with him. And then, to his chagrin, she began to spurn his advances when he wanted to make love, instead putting all her attention on the babies and losing weight. When he realized her fears over her body image had skyrocketed, he'd tried to be understanding, but Sasha did not seem to see that. To add to the turmoil at home, he was having a less-than-stellar period at work. The higher-ups in the WWE kept playing hot potato with their decision over whether to give him another title reign, and feeling frustrated and yanked around, he started to lash out at the people closest to him, most notably the woman he called his wife. And just like the woman he knew and loved, she lashed right back, making his life one big giant clusterfuck.

It was all very frustrating; his kids were growing up and he wasn't there to witness it. He was constantly arguing with their mother. It had reached a point where he internally timed how long their attempt at conversation would drag on for before it broke down and they were yelling at each other again. There were days he would come home and immediately wish he was back on the road so he wouldn't have to deal with her, and though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help how he felt. It wasn't healthy at all, especially not when there were small children involved, and after replaying their last heated exchange over and over in his head and going over Trinity's advice, the Samoan decided it was time for the fighting to come to an end. It was all a huge mess over nothing. They could not carry on like this, and he vowed to resolve their issues on this trip home.

Kissing Micah's head one more time, Joe placed him in his crib and drew the covers over him. Once he checked that the baby monitors were on, he left the nursery and checked on his sleeping wife again. He noticed she was wearing a robe and her hair was tucked underneath a satin hair cover, and he guessed that she was in bed when the twins drew her attention. Seeing it from her perspective, Joe felt bad for her. She hadn't got a break in over a year, and with T.K. off touring the independents and Mia being more and more occupied with school, Sasha was stuck with the babies with very little help. His parents occasionally stepped in, but it wasn't often as they themselves were getting on age-wise. No wonder she'd exploded like that. It was a lot to take on. He probably would have too if he'd been in her shoes.

Deciding to be of use while he was at home, he unpacked his bags and gathered his dirty laundry. Heading downstairs to the laundry room, he added a load of laundry to the washer, separating the babies' clothes and handwashing them himself. He then wiped down the kitchen, put on the dishwasher, and took out the trash. Afterwards he made his way to the den to tidy up Sasha's laptop and paperwork. He picked up the toys strewn around the living room and took them upstairs to deposit in the little toy box in the nursery. It was the least he could do. Sasha always kept the house in impeccable shape all by her lonesome and it was his responsibility to maintain that standard.

When he was satisfied with the state of the house, Joe returned to the master bedroom and climbed into bed next to his wife. Staring at her for a long, forlorn moment, he tentatively weaved his arm underneath her head, and his hand was halfway across the pillow when she moved. But instead of shifting away from him, her body relaxed and she snuggled into his embrace, all without ever opening her eyes. Expelling a huge sigh of relief, Joe wrapped his arm completely around her, then reached for the remote to catch up with his favorite TV shows. Sure, she was cuddling with him in her subconscious, but it was better than her being awake and hating him. This way he could pretend that things were still normal and all was well between them.

* * *

As another manic episode of _How To Get Away With Murder_ flew by, the gentle movement of his fingers in her hair ceased when he felt her shift next to him. By now she was practically glued to his side, with her head tucked in the crook of his neck and her arm around his middle. He glanced down at her as her eyes finally opened, blinking slowly. She rolled away from him, rubbing her eyes, and a soft smile tugged at his lips at her adorable expression as consciousness slowly returned to her. He could see the proverbial lightbulb flash in her mind as she realized something was off. Fully awake now, she sat up and looked around the bed.

Joe instantly read her mind. "They're in the nursery, safe and sound," he told her, and he felt his heart grow when she slid down beside him again, resting her head on his shoulder as her attention turned to the TV.

"When on earth did you start watching this show?" she asked, causing him to chuckle and reply, "There was nothing else on TV and I wanted to find out what got you and Pam trippin' so much." He shook his head. "I get it now. Man, they crazy. Every single one of them." He smiled when Sasha laughed, the sound vibrating against his skin soothing him.

"Trust me, this episode is just the beginning," she said, her fingers idly stroking his pectorals. "How long have you been home?" she asked.

"About three hours, four tops. You three were out like a light."

It had been quite the crazy day for Sasha. The twins had cried all day for some reason, and she was forced to cancel all her plans for the day, including working from home. "Not gonna lie, it was a rough one today. They were super cranky. I think they knew their Daddy was coming home so they decided to give me a hard time," she quipped, not bothering to stifle the yawn that escaped her.

She looked so exhausted. Joe felt like shit. "I wish I'd been here to help."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, yawning again.

Joe stared at her, a million thoughts flitting through his mind. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he wanted to apologize for. But he didn't know if words could fully articulate how truly sorry he was for his part in the turbulence of their relationship. "I got you something," he said. Twisting his upper body towards his side of the bed, he reappeared with a long stemmed red rose wrapped in transparent paper.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "There's hundreds of flowers in the garden outside, Joe," she informed him, the small smirk on her lips telling him not to take offence to her comment.

"I know. But that woulda been lazy of me."

Giggling at his statement, she took the flower and held it to her nose. "It's beautiful. Thanks," she murmured, sincerity shining in her eyes as she looked at him.

The air crackled with tension as Joe watched her intently. "I've been thinking…Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

Sasha lowered the rose, waiting for a beat or two. "Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." He could sense that she was trying to play it cool, but her anxiety was written on her face. "Don't worry. It'll be just you and me, alone and in a relaxed environment and we'll get all the privacy we want. I'd really like it if we sat down and talked and caught up with each other's lives. I think being stuck in this house all the time with only the babies for company hasn't been much fun for you."

Frankly, he was right on all fronts. Especially with the notion that they desperately needed to talk. Shifting to lie on her side, she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. I'm fine with that. Where are we going though?"

His serious expression turned playful. "Sorry baby girl. You'll just have to wait and see."

Sasha grinned. "Ooh, a surprise, huh? What about the twins?"

"We can drop them off at my parents' place. Or Elgin's parents'. Or Mia will take care of them. She'll probably ask to be paid though," he chuckled, grinning when Sasha joined him.

"I'm sure we can negotiate something," she answered.

Joe smiled at his wife, watching her laugh, and decided to take advantage of the lightened mood before it slipped away for good. Gently stroking her hip, he said in a soft voice, "You probably don't believe me, but I've missed you. I... _miss_ you," he corrected himself, locking eyes with her, his own swirling with apologies.

It was so difficult to stay mad at him. Even when she gave him the silent treatment to teach him a lesson it required all of her willpower because it was miserable not talking to him. Despite all the conflict they put each other through, she loved him to death. She always would. "I believe you," she answered, inching closer to him. "And I miss you too." And wanting to show him rather than just tell him, she tilted her head and gently placed her lips on his for a moment. Pulling away, she moved, climbing slowly on top of his body. She watched his grey eyes, wide with surprise and hope and longing, and she gave her reassurance with a small smile. Emboldened, she leaned down and kissed him again, her lips parting wider for him, and she sensed his relief as he wound an arm around her, holding her tight to him while he massaged her scalp with his other fingers. This was so much better than arguing. Unfortunately they couldn't help themselves sometimes. They fought each other as intensely as they loved each other, probably always would, and both of them would have to come to terms with that fact and put up with it.

Trying his luck, Joe tugged off the robe Sasha was wearing, heartened when she made no protest. He pushed the clothing down her arms and gently pressed his lips to the exposed skin on her shoulder. Slowly, he rolled her onto her back, delighted to feel her legs instantly slide up around his waist. Brushing heated, suckling kisses over her neck, his hands ventured upwards, closing over her naked breasts, which were larger and more sensitive now due to breastfeeding. Giving them a small squeeze each, her soft moan was encouraging, and he happily repeated the action. He bowed his head and licked her nipple, the faint taste of breastmilk coming away on his tongue. His name was a breathy moan on her lips, her hips lifting to grind against his crotch. Joe growled in reaction, tearing his mouth away from her chest to crash back against hers. They kissed hard, fast, and his hands continued massaging her breasts, his fingers tweaking and teasing her nipples. He was about turning his attention back to them when a small cry pierced the air out of nowhere.

"No," Sasha whined. Joe's forehead dropped onto her chest with frustration. "Fuck." The baby monitor had come alive and was indicating that one of their children was now awake and very upset.

Sasha exhaled heavily. This was one of the reasons she didn't bother with sex anymore. "That's your son," she informed Joe, patting his shoulder so he could move off of her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"There's no frills with his crying," she explained, sitting up and quickly drawing her robe back over herself. "Your daughter always whines first, always makes a big entrance. With Micah it's short, sweet and to the point most of the time."

"You know them well." There was envy in his voice.

Sasha smiled tenderly and caressed his face. "You will too, baby. They recognize you now. That's a start." She started to get up but Joe stopped her. "I got him." He pulled himself up and kissed her lips. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

Getting off the bed, Joe crossed the room and towards the adjoining door, the baby's cries getting louder as he neared the nursery. Taking a second to look at Giselle's crib, he was relieved to see her slumber on despite Micah's noise. Reaching into the other crib, Joe picked up his wailing son and patted his back. "Hey little man. What's the matter?" he asked, walking out of the nursery. "You were right. It was him." He sat down on the bed, not taking his eyes off his boy as he began to quieten. "Gotta say, _nani_ , we got some good-looking kids," the Samoan remarked.

"Well, they got Samoan, Italian _and_ Negro blood. They don't have a choice but to be good-looking." She carefully took their baby son. With her other hand she pulled her robe open and adjusted him in her arms, then guided her nipple into his mouth. Watching the baby suckle for a few moments, she then looked over at her husband, propped up on his elbow as he looked on with a soft, almost dreamy smile, and smirked. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

His gaze zeroed in on her chest. "It's beautiful to watch."

"Or you just like me whipping out my naked tits."

At last, his eyes flickered to hers, familiarly dark and suggestive. "Maybe."

Her face warmed instantly. "Pervert." But the smile on her face was wide and genuine, and the Samoan was glad to be the one to put it there. Glad that they were back to this, the playful banter between them. He rested his chin on her shoulder, playing with Micah's toes while he reveled in the sight of his wife feeding their son.

* * *

 _ **Eeeeeee! That was so much fun. Combustible Jasha is fun to write. I started writing them two years ago this month, can you believe it? I feel so proud. *sniff***_

 _ **Can I confess that I haven't started typing the second chapter at all? Welp! I do have most of it written somewhere else but I'd be lying if I said it'll be ready even in a week. But I'll update it as soon as I can, I promise. Hope you enjoyed this part though.**_

 _ **What's date night gonna be like? Hmmm. ;)**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts with a review! Thanks guys!**_

 _ **Lyrics from 'Crawl' by Chris Brown.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sigh…words can't really express what has happened with me since I last wrote in MARCH…work, work, and more work, accompanied with a health scare and a bad breakup among other things took away my mojo for the longest time. 2016 has been a different animal from 2015, tbh.**_

 _ **Hugs, kisses and high-fives to**_ _darkcloud77, Olivia Reigns, ApSnowball, Raquel the writer, Guest, julia79, IRENELOVE83, Violet, Bharm, benova13, JxTina, CFierce116, LuxuriaVanitas, shamonticupcake, Ctinaisfashion, gypsytherabblerouser, princessreigns_ _ **and**_ _corbettluv_ _ **for the wonderful reviews. And thanks to everyone who checked up on me. So much appreciated.**_

 _ **Date night. Enjoy, and I sincerely apologize for my prolonged absence.**_

* * *

"Hallelujah!"

As Pam threw her hands up in the air and began clapping enthusiastically, Sasha cringed and threw a glance around the Spa's relaxation lounge. "For God's sake, lower your voice before people think we've lost our minds!"

But Pam waved her off. "Let 'em hear me all they want, my friends are finally fuckin' again! It's about damn time too!"

"I didn't say we're fuckin' again," Sasha corrected, her cheeks warming. "We made out. But yeah, we were certainly heading in that direction when Micah interrupted us."

"And that's the important part…'heading in that direction'," said Pam, "Which is a lot of progress seein' as y'all couldn't say that a week ago."

And that, simply, was the honest truth. Sasha and Joe had become so distant with each other. It was a seemingly endless cycle of arguments and anger and conflict between husband and wife, and their last argument had clearly been the final straw. It was a miracle of sorts that a revival had somehow sparked from that as opposed to a complete collapse, but Sasha was more than grateful that they were drifting down the positive path. This morning started out, by all standards, terrific. She treated her husband to breakfast in bed for the first time in ages. They fed, bathed and clothed the babies together. They'd had another kissing session that they both enjoyed a lot. Clearly swept up in the joy and relief of reconciliation, Joe relinquished his credit card to her, telling her to get her hair done and pampered and whatever else she wanted to prepare for their night out while he stayed home with the twins and Mia. He'd even suggested taking Pam along. Sasha had no objection to that. She had no objection whatsoever to this new, happier turn of events.

Picking up her complementary glass of champagne, Pam scrutinized her best friend. "Do you even know why you were fighting so much? Do you even remember how it all started?"

That was a damn good question, one Sasha had no immediate answer to. "Not really. We'll probably talk about it tonight."

"You should," Pam agreed. She wished she could say she had seen the storm coming. Both women were equally busy with work and family, and as a result were not seeing as much of each other like they used to. If she'd been more attentive, maybe she could have stopped the drama from escalating to the heights it got to. Or maybe it was better off not to interfere in what husband and wife clearly needed to deal with on their own, together. But she was always confident that they would bounce back. Sasha and Joe loved each other too much and were too beautiful a couple to just fall apart like that. She was glad they were proving her right. "Quietly. Civilly. No raised voices. And talk about _everything,_ cuz you need to." As the younger woman nodded, Pam went on. "I'm serious. Life is too short for meaningless fighting. Look what's happenin' around the world. You never know when it's gonna be your last day with the people you love. Look what Gin's been through. It woulda been easy for him to give it all up. For _me_ to give up."

Sasha's response was instant as her eyes widened incredulously. "You'd never have given up. You love him."

Pam nodded. "With all of my heart and soul. That's why I stood by him without question, and it made me stronger as a wife, as a mother, as a person. Maybe what you're going through with Joe will do the same for you. But y'all gonna have to work on it, especially with your unique situation where you don't get to see each other often."

An attendant walked in and set a tray of fruit on their table. Pam wasted no time picking a strawberry and dropping it into her drink. "So how are you feeling about tonight?"

Sasha's heart was racing just thinking about it. Sure, things seemed to be back to normal this morning, but the kids were around them then. Tonight they would be all alone. What would it be like? Would the tension still be there? It was a mixture of emotions churning within her at the moment. Shrugging, she replied, "Excited. Nervous. We haven't done this in a while. It feels like our first date all over again."

"That's a good feeling to have," said Pam, "You'll get to explore each other all over again. You need that." She paused, staring thoughtfully at her best friend. "When's the last time y'all fucked anyway?"

Sasha could calculate it off the top of her head, "About when I was seven months pregnant."

Pam's eyes widened. "Wow. No wonder he's been cranky. You know what happens to a man when he don't get no pussy. Sex is like air to guys. They can't survive without it."

"What was I supposed to do? I stopped feeling comfortable with anything sexual when I got too big. After the babies were born we had a talk, and he said he was okay with waiting for me and I thought everything was fine…"

"But it wasn't," Pam filled in.

Indeed. There'd been minimal physical contact between them afterwards, and Sasha hadn't realized it then, but the signs of Joe's frustration were rather palpable; his overly energetic, almost manic performances in the ring, as though he was letting off bucket loads of steam; the sulking and moping around the house each time he returned home, and then when they began biting each other's heads off over everything. Intimacy was crucial in every relationship, and somehow Sasha and Joe had lost theirs over the course of a few months, and their marriage was suffering as a result.

Sighing heavily, she ran a hand over her face. It all made so much sense now. "How did we let things get this crazy?"

"No idea. But what I really wanna know is, how have y'all survived without sex?" said Pam, "For real. Don't you miss it? The hot sex you guys always used to have?"

More than Pam could ever imagine. She missed her man's lips, and his big, expressive hands, and his tongue…gosh, his tongue…She missed all the incredible things his body did to her, for sure. And last night, when he told her he missed her, when they rekindled that fire between them, it was an indescribable feeling, one that she badly wanted to experience again. "I do. A lot."

"Then fuckin' do somethin' about it. Solve that problem and everything else will fall into place. Trust me." Pam happily grabbed the second glass of champagne the attendant brought over. "What are you gonna wear?"

Adjusting her towel turban, Sasha replied, "I got two dresses in mind. A red one and a black one. Both short, a little on the loose side but still sexy."

"Which one shows your titties more?"

A pause, then, "The red one."

"Then pick that one," Pam advised. "Your tits are humongous now, so show them off, and you better feed 'em to your man tonight, ya hear me?"

Sasha couldn't help but laugh. Her best friend could be so crude sometimes. "We'll figure it out. Maybe I'll make the first move again."

"Even better. That boy wants you bad and at this point, whatever you do will be just fine by him." Scoffing, the older woman shook her head. "Six months without sex. That's cold."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasha countered, "I went without for eight years, remember?"

"That's 'cause you didn't have a guy like Joe beatin' that pussy up on the daily. Girl, I don't know if you have, but you need to take a good look at your husband. I know looks ain't everything and I'm a happily married woman myself, but have you seen Joe Anoa'i? Seen what he looks like? I'd be hittin' that shit every day until I go into labor."

"That's cuz you a slut," Sasha smirked.

"And you are the greatest overachiever in the history of overachievers, gettin' with a man like that."

The mother of four laughed heartily. "Fuck you."

"Thanks but no thanks." Snorting, Pam chucked another grape into her mouth. "Fuck _him_. He's the one who needs it."

* * *

Returning home freshly plucked, waxed, coiffed and thoroughly pampered, it was the best Sasha had felt in forever. That feeling escalated at the sight that greeted her when she strolled into the den; her older daughter Mia sitting on the plush-carpeted floor with baby Micah in her arms; Joe lying next to them, playing Peekaboo with Giselle; the wide, beautiful smile on his face that matched his daughter's toothless grin…knowing how important and precious these moments were to her husband was enough to send the tremors in her heart into overdrive.

Bonding with the kids was quite the task in the beginning for Joe. He was on the road so much, and because his face, his touch and his voice were unfamiliar to both infants, there was some resistance from them at first. But he remained resolute, determined to get his children to know him, so he plugged away at it; FaceTiming on the road, helping with feeding and diaper changing when he was home. He was trying really hard and it was paying off. Marital problems aside, his effort was all Sasha could ever ask for from him.

Evening came by fast, and it was almost dinnertime. Joe eyed his wife as she crossed the bedroom towards the vanity table. "What's that?" he inquired.

Pausing, Sasha cast a glance towards their bed where he sat. "What's what?"

"That thing you're holding." He raised an eyebrow. "It's that waist trainer thing, ain't it?"

Glancing down at the piece of material in her hands, she quickly maneuvered it out of his sight. "I see the look in your eye. Don't judge."

"I'm not judging. I just don't think you need it."

"It supports me in all the right places. Makes me look firmer."

"It also makes you look like you can't breathe."

Sasha sighed, adjusting the towel wrapped around her. "Babe."

He quickly put his hands up. The last thing he wanted was an argument, not when they were doing so well. "I know, I know. No judging." But he kept his eye on her, watched as the self-consciousness and timidity that had kept its distance since last night crept back into her demeanor, and he came to a decision right then and there. "Do me a favor, babe?"

"What?"

"Lose the towel."

Taken aback by the strange request, she turned to him only to see him already standing in front of her. Her brows furrowed as he took the waist trainer out of her grasp and put it aside. "What is this about?"

Joe took her hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

That question always harbored shady undertones, no matter who asked. "What do you m-"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, looking into her eyes, watching her slowly nod her head. "Good. Just roll with me, alright? Take off your towel. I only need a minute."

Slowly, reluctantly, she did as he asked. As she stood completely naked before him, the confusion on her features was still present, tinged with a palpable panic that hurt Joe's heart. Taking her hands back, he said to her, "You've become so self-conscious about your body, _nani_. Tell me what the problem is."

"I thought we had somewhere to be," Sasha retorted, her tone lacking its previous conviction.

"We do. And I'm going somewhere with this. So talk to me Sash. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

She could have lied. She could have said nothing was wrong, that she did not require his help handling it. But his kind eyes and gentle voice, so reminiscent of the man she fell in love with, tipped her over the edge. "Everything is wrong!" she lamented, hating the sudden stinging in her eyes. "I've been trying so hard to get my body back to what it used to be, but nothing's working! See the pouch on my lower belly right here?" She shrugged off his grip to pinch the skin there. "It's back. The scar on my stomach isn't fading fast enough. My thighs are starting to touch. My hips are too wide. I can't fit into most of my old clothes anymore. Those sexy dresses you used to like on me? All tight now. I'm fat and it fuckin' sucks!"

Joe stood quietly, absorbing every grievance she outlined. After a moment, he shook his head. "Sash, believe me when I say you are anything but fat," he said, "I know fat and this ain't it. I weighed nearly four hundred pounds once upon a time, remember? And I may have shed most of the weight, but I still got my body hang-ups too. My big-ass nose, my non-existent abs. And as for your scar…all I see is, we got matching ones now."

Hooking a finger over the elastic waistband of his briefs, he tugged it down, revealing a long dark mark from his hipbone down to the inside of his thigh, the scar from his hernia surgery that was yet to disappear. He searched his wife's eyes, which filled with tears as her gaze lowered. He curled his finger beneath her chin and gently lifted her face back up to his. He realized this was something he should have done months ago, and he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by this time.

" _Nani_ , you gave birth only a few months ago. You had two babies at the same time. Your body was always going to change, you know that. But damn if I ain't into any of those changes." He reached down to gently squeeze her thighs. "I for one, don't mind your thighs getting thicker. It's more for me to hold onto when you're ridin' me," he said, liking the way her eyes clouded with desire. "Your figure is amazing as ever. You still got them curvy hips. I'm gonna have a lot of fun squeezin' 'em while I fuck you from behind. Your waist is still small." He cupped her breasts and gently massaged them. "Your titties got bigger and I love it. They're the perfect size and I can't wait to suck on 'em one by one. And then there's this." His hands slid behind her body, drifting down to close over her bare buttocks. "My favorite. Big and round and all natural. You're rockin' this new body, baby girl. I should've done more to let you know that."

Gosh, he was so sweet. Sasha wiped away a tear. "It's okay."

Joe shook his head. "I don't think it is. I never want you to lose confidence in yourself or in me, Sash. You're beautiful, always will be. I always ask you to go out with me because I wanna show you off. Do you know how much I love pointing at you and saying yeah, that's my girl over there. The one with the killer body and big juicy ass."

She laughed and reached up to caress his face. "You are such a man," she said, her eyes aglow with affection. " _My_ man."

"Damn right." He pressed his lips to her forehead and cupped her cheek. "I won't try to rush you to be intimate again. We can take things at your pace if that's what you want. It's all up to you. But make no mistake sweetheart. I plan on testing out every new inch and every new curve of yours…" He emphasized his point by dragging his index finger down her cheek, along her jawline, over her collarbone, towards the valley between her breasts, observing his wife's irises darkening with his every touch, "…Sooner or later."

Swallowing hard, the mother of four nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Chuckling at her expression, Joe kissed her head one more time, "Come, let's get dressed."

It was a more carefree atmosphere from then on, the couple helping each other get ready. Joe zipped up the back of Sasha's red dress and when she turned, his eyes immediately fell to her generous cleavage, stuffed into place by a push-up bra. Her newly-done hair fell in loose, thick waves around her shoulders. He let his grey eyes rake appreciatively over her frame, all the way down to the devilishly sexy heels she had on. "Damn, woman."

Sasha giggled, her smile drawing attention to her dark lipstick. "Wear your hair down?" she requested. Her fingers threaded down the length of his hair and closed over his right arm, squeezing the huge bulge beneath the shirt he wore. "You've been working out more," she whispered.

"Mm-hmm. You like?" He caught her fingers before she could pull them away, tugging her flush against him. Her breath hitched as his face inched towards hers, closing in on her lips, and she followed his lead, wanting to meet him halfway.

"Eww, get a room you two!"

Startled by the new voice, they jumped apart and turned to see Mia already backing out through the bedroom door, her hand shielding baby Giselle's eyes.

"We already _in_ our room, Missy," Joe retorted, instantly catching Sasha's mortified expression. No surprise there.

"We…should get going," she murmured, picking up her purse from the sofa. Joe obediently followed her out of the room, snickering at his easily embarrassed wife.

* * *

He was just full of surprises, wasn't he?

Even when they arrived at the pier, it hadn't clicked yet. It wasn't until they boarded the white, grandiose yacht that Sasha realized this was the setting of their long-overdue date. It was just the two of them on the boat, with no one else but their waiter who popped up and disappeared at the appropriate time, and the captain steering the vessel along the coastline. She expected a nice quiet dinner in a restaurant somewhere, but that was obviously too tame for her husband. He was pulling out all the stops on this trip home, and Sasha was loving every moment.

It wasn't lost on Joe that their very first date was the only time they ever sat opposite each other. Tonight, they were shoulder to shoulder all through dinner and even closer afterwards as Sasha shared stories about the babies with him. Resting back against the cushions and blankets after a wonderful main course, warmth flowed inside the Samoan as she rested against him while showing him an old video she recorded of the twins. It took him back to the days of their courtship, and the few precious times he had the opportunity to return home and just lay around with her all day, talking for hours and cuddling for even longer.

"And then Micah drooled all over Gigi's hand," Sasha laughed, her phone in her grasp as the video played, "Totally ruined the tender moment between them. They looked so cute holding each other. I shouldn't have laughed at Gigi but it was a little funny, even though she cried."

It was a bittersweet experience for Joe, not being around more often for his children. But no one was more capable of taking care of them than his wife. He looked up from the video and smiled at her. "You're doing a wonderful job with them."

A bashful grin graced her face. "Thanks. I try."

"I know. Yet I made you feel like you don't. I've been a little selfish," he said.

Putting her phone down, Sasha shook her head. "It's not just you, babe. I have been too."

"I just…I knew things would be tough, that we wouldn't go back to normal for a while," said Joe, his voice as soft as the evening's breeze, "I just didn't think it would be this hard. Not being home often. Not getting to be there for you and for them like I promised. Not knowing what you were thinking or how you were feeling after giving birth. Maybe I should have pushed harder, shoulda made a better effort to talk to you. But I was facing problems of my own." He paused, his features hardening as he raked a hand through his long hair. "Man, work is bustin' my ass. It's been so frustrating babe. There's so much politicking, everyone trying to get ahead at the other's expense. The fans have turned on me. The worst part is I saw all of this coming. I begged Vince to change my character but he refused. It's corny as fuck and the fans see that. It's like he doesn't trust me anymore and I don't know why. No one seems to trust me."

"That's not true." She rested her hand on his thigh. "I trust you. Even though I acted like I didn't. But there was so much I was dealing with, too. There was a lot of things about myself I was starting to question."

"Like what?" Joe urged, sensing her starting to open up.

She sighed deeply. "Like how all I seem to be now is your wife. Joe's wife. Roman Reigns' wife. Someone else's property. It's nothing against you baby, you know how proud I am to be yours. But I always had my own identity, my own independence, even when I was raisin' my kids. I learned to be proud of it, but now it's like oh, this is _all_ you should be doing. I'm not allowed a career anymore. Your mom and aunt would come over to help with the babies, and they would throw shade and make all these little comments that implied that I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Especially your aunt. And then all the stuff on social media about my weight that I did my damnedest to avoid, but you know how it is sometimes. You hear it and you see it even though you don't want to. And I'm thinking, my husband should be here defending me and telling everyone to fuck off. But it doesn't happen. He comes home and we're fighting. It's this vicious cycle that went on for months and I didn't know what to think anymore. I started to feel my confidence slip away and I didn't know how to handle it…"

Overcome, she ducked her head, her fingers swishing across her face. Hastily, Joe picked up a napkin and offered it to her, and as he watched her dab her eyes, he felt his heart crack. It killed him to see her cry about anything.

Sniffling softly, Sasha forged on. "I keep telling myself I should be used to it, raising kids alone. I've done it before. So why does this feel different? Why does it feel so wrong to be doing it on my own? Especially when I know you can't be here, that you'd be here if you could?"

"Because you shouldn't be doing it alone," Joe answered. "You never should have. I wanted so badly to make your experience different from when you were raising T.K. and Mia. But how can I when I'm never home? You don't know how terrible I feel about that."

Sasha shook her head. "Don't. I should never have made you feel like it was your fault. You were wrestling and traveling long before you met me. This is your life and I should deal with it."

"Wrong." He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I've said it a hundred times before. _You_ are my life. Tyson, Mia and the twins are my life. And you know that's one of the things I love so much about you, _nani_ ; your strength, your independence. I would never want that taken away from you. I'll have a word with my mom to tell her and my aunt to back off. They don't have the right to be all up in your business."

"You don't need to do that," said Sasha, "The last thing I want is to cause tension between you guys."

"That won't happen, babe. Besides, they'll both have to deal with it. As for social media…well, we've talked about it before. You know how I feel about it."

She stared at a candle on their table, her voice softening. "I'll never get used to it, being talked about by complete strangers all around the world."

"Me neither," Joe admitted. "I wish I could protect you from it."

"I wish I could protect you from the bullshit you go through at work," she replied. "You work so hard for them. You deserve to be heard out at the very least."

"Well, life could be worse," he mused. "I just gotta do my thing, ignore the crap. It's all I can do."

The conversation paused as the waiter arrived with the cheesecake Joe ordered for dessert. He cut through the generous slice with a fork, and Sasha did her best not to stare at the way his thick lips wrapped around the utensil, their brief tryst from the night before replaying in her head. She hadn't had dessert in forever but she wasn't about to indulge. Getting rid of the baby weight was hard enough as it was.

Joe's eyes flicked over to her, and he dug his fork into the cake again. "Here. Try some," he offered.

Sasha shook her head. "I'll pass."

He frowned. " _Nani_ , one bite won't hurt. Indulge tonight."

Crooking an eyebrow at him, knowing he wouldn't let it go, she finally gave in, taking a bite and slowly absorbing the familiar flavor. It tasted so good, though. "Mm. Caramel."

"Yep. My second favorite dessert of all time," Joe commented.

"Oh? What's the first?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Locking eyes with her, he placed a hand on her thigh, his long fingers inching towards the spot between her legs. Sasha fought back a moan as he licked his lips, remembering how many times that tongue had brought her pure ecstasy. But there was still much to talk about, a lot to get out in the open.

"Why were you so pissed about me working out at the gym? I never understood that," she blurted out.

His spirits somewhat dampened by the abrupt change in subject, Joe pulled his hand away. "You wanna know the truth?" She nodded. "Does that Keith guy still work there? At Pam's gym I mean."

It took her a couple of seconds for the name to sink in. "Keith, the head trainer? What about him?"

"He wants you."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. "What? That's not true."

He crossed his huge arms, and his voice remained clipped and icy. "I ain't blind Sash. I remember what he was like when we went there together. He stares at you like he's stranded in a desert and you're a glass of cold water; the way _you_ look at me."

This was news to her. Yes, Keith was handsome as hell, she wasn't blind either. But he could never hold a candle to her man. Besides she knew how jealous her husband could get and she wasn't about to have blood on her hands. "He's like that with everyone. He's a flirt."

"He's different with you," Joe continued. "It's obvious he's interested in you. I don't mind you working out, not at all. I just mind you working out with _him_."

Sasha sat quietly, saying nothing for a few moments. "Is that all there is?"

"Well...yeah."

"And here I was worrying about that little witch you work with."

Joe fought back a sigh as he refilled her glass with white wine. She could have been talking about any one of his female colleagues. The only women she seemed to tolerate were Trinity, Renee, Tamina and Stephanie. "Who?"

"The trick on the roster who so happens to share my first name."

He blinked. "Sasha? You mean Sasha Banks?"

" _She's_ made it no secret that she wants you," Sasha huffed, "Postin' that shit all over Twitter about how cute you are and how she has a crush on you."

"She posted that stuff months ago as a joke. Someone was bored enough to search for it and retweet it. She was just playin'."

"Like hell she playin'." She knew what a thirsty-ass thot looked like, and like that blonde bitch Summer Rae, Sasha Banks was the walking definition. The salty stares she received whenever they were within eyesight of each other and the bullshit she said behind her back were proof. And every chance the girl got, she flaunted her friendship with Joe on social media, as though taunting his wife about what could be happening in her absence. It was enough to drive her to paranoia, but she refused to break, especially not for that attention-seeking child.

"Ain't nothin' there, baby. You worryin' over nothing," Joe asserted, taking a sip of his wine.

"Exactly. That's how it is with Keith. I'll ditch him as my trainer if you want me to. But I can't tell you to stay away from Sasha or Mercedes or whatever the fuck her name is. You have to work with her."

"I do. But that's all it's gonna be. Work."

"Right. Can't wait till they put y'all in a romantic storyline." She rolled her eyes.

"Hell no. I'll shut that shit down." When Sasha raised an incredulous eyebrow, he elaborated, "I can. If I'm uncomfortable with the angle, I can stop it. I hold that kinda power now," he finished with a wink.

Sasha smiled. "Good."

"So, we good? We in the clear?"

Her smile widened, actually feeling lighter inside. "It looks that way so far."

He kissed the back of her hand and covered it with his own. "This is better. Us working things out. Talking out our frustrations instead of taking it out on each other."

"It is," she nodded, leaning into him. "I hate fighting with you, baby."

"I hate fighting too. But like my folks always say, arguing is part of marriage or any relationship. As long as two of us come together and work it out every time it'll be better for everyone. I know I fuck up sometimes but it never leaves my mind how hopelessly in love I am with you."

Her eyes softened. "I feel the same way."

Joe cupped her chin between his fingers. "For real, Sash. I haven't appreciated enough how amazing you are. It's breathtaking, how strong you are, how strong you've always been. Now you're running a home with three kids virtually on your own and handling a demanding job at the same time. You're incredible, baby girl."

"And you're a great father, just like I always knew," she said. "You do everything you can to be there for the kids even when you can't, and I love you for that."

Joe smiled and held her tight, pressing his lips to her temple. His ears perked up at the new song that had come on. "Come on, get up." Getting to his feet, he extended his hand and motioned for her to stand as well. Sasha slipped her hand into his, allowing him to pull her to her bare feet, startled when suddenly he lifted her up to stand on top of their seat, bringing them at eye level.

"I know you like this song. Dance with me," Joe whispered, and Sasha smiled at the feel of his arm winding around her waist to pull her close. Her heart fluttered like crazy as he began to sway with her in his arms. Holding him tighter, Sasha reveled in the moment, in the safety and security of his embrace. This was how it was supposed to be with them always. Cocooned in this love and romance every day of their lives.

She heard his deep sigh, felt his lips on her ear. "I love you," he whispered, "It don't matter how many times we fight, just know my feelings for you will never change. There's only one woman I've ever wanted since I met you, and that's you. I know what I got with you _nani_ , what _we_ got. And I never wanna lose it."

Her heart melted even more at his words. Her smile threatened to split her face open. "I almost forgot how damn smooth you are, you and your sweet talk."

"Baby girl, never ever forget." He lifted her hand to his lips, his grey gaze soft and focused on her.

"I never stopped loving you, Joe. I just feel so alone sometimes." Her voice cracked a little. "I was alone for a long time, before we met. I know the difference now, and I don't wanna feel like that ever again."

His finger grazed her cheek. "You're not alone. I promise."

"Neither are you. I promise," she vowed.

The song faded and veered into another, a sultry R&B number they also recognized. Without warning, Sasha began slowly rolling her hips against Joe's, dragging a startled breath out of him. Her head rocked back to stare at him, a knowing smirk adorning her countenance.

"You teasin' me, _nani_?" the Samoan rasped, his body flaring as her stance widened, resting her center against his thigh.

"What? The song says I should put a little umph in it." Locking her arms tight around his neck, she pressed herself hard against him, her lower body rubbing sensually against his own. A growl sounded from his lips and his head dropped to hers, his hands sliding down to her hips to hold her firmly against him.

"I think you're due for a massage tonight," Sasha suggested. Her tone was calm, but her eyes were as dark as his own, clearly worked up by their sexually charged dance. "Work out all those aches and pains from wrestling all week."

"I'd like that," he murmured, cut off by her lips meeting his in a deep, sensual kiss. Her mouth was warm and sweet and inviting and he accepted the invitation gladly. Still kissing her, he scooped her up, maneuvering so that he sat back down in their seat with her straddling him, the sexual tension nearing fever pitch as they made out with renewed enthusiasm.

"I've missed this," he murmured against her mouth, running his large palms over her breasts. "I've missed kissing you, touching you just like this. But you know what I missed the most?" Reaching inside her dress, he palmed her ass cheek, and he felt her shiver as he tugged her flesh. "My hard dick deep inside your warm, wet pussy."

At that very moment, Sasha felt her panties dampen. Exhaling slowly, she swept her mouth along his jaw. "Easy, tiger. Let's wait till we get home."

He nodded reassuringly. "Whatever you want, baby girl. We don't have to rush. If you feel you're not ready-"

"I'm fine, babe. And even if I'm not, we can do other things." Her hand slipped downwards, slowly rubbing him through his slacks. "Mm, I'd like to work on this big boy right here."

"Baby girl," Joe snarled. Grabbing her wandering hand, his mouth angled towards hers for another searing kiss. Sasha moaned and ground down on his erection, inciting another groan from his throat. It took a monumental effort to pull away, and it was good timing as the Captain announced through the speakers that they were approaching the mainland. There would be no time to take things further.

Winding his hand behind her neck, he brought her forehead down to his. "This is far from over," he warned.

Sasha's fingers weaved through the back of his hand, and she pressed her lips to the infinity tattoo on his wrist, his palm, the finger wrapped by his wedding ring. Her eyes, cloudy with lust, never left his.

* * *

"Baby…"

His wife's breathy whine was music to his ears. He had flattened her against the front door from behind, his lips latched to her neck, his hand up her dress while she struggled to type in the four-digit code that granted access into their home. He heard her moan again, felt her body sag against the door as he slowly grinded against her ass, his dick twitching inside his pants in reaction. Deciding to help her out, his fingers slipped over her trembling ones, shifting them away to punch in the code himself. At last, the door gave way and he let her stumble inside.

Even in the darkness that covered most of the house, the desire in her eyes was clear as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Following closely behind, he took the opportunity to check her out. He loved watching her walk; her legs, though not the longest, were curved and angled as beautifully as the rest of her body. Always looked sexy and regal when they moved. The way her hips swung from side to side was a spectacle in its own right. And then that ass. His dick throbbed again. He couldn't help himself as he gave her butt a slap, reveling in her surprised yelp.

"Them squats are working, babe," he told her, winking when she threw a playful glare at him over her shoulder. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs he whirled her around, ready to pounce again. But her hand on his chest stopped him.

"Wait."

Instantly, he froze, dread and frustration tumbling inside him as he searched her flushed face. "Somethin' wrong?"

Seeing the look on his face, she gave a reassuring pat on his chest. "No, not at all. Go check on the twins first. Make sure they're safe and sound. I'll meet you in our room."

Oh. She wasn't backing out then. Good. Nodding his head, the Samoan parted from her, relieved that there'd been nothing more to it. He snuck into the nursery, flicked on the light, his eyes immediately falling upon both cribs. Just as he'd hoped, both son and daughter were fast asleep, gorgeous in slumber. He couldn't wait to play with them in the morning, but right now, he couldn't wait to play with his wife.

Exiting the nursery quietly, he returned to the master bedroom, greeted by the soft R&B music now playing in the background. "They're fast asleep, like babies," he joked, his tongue swishing over his lips as he watched Sasha saunter towards him. "Now, about that massage…"

"Actually…that's gonna have to wait some other time." She pulled him against her, looking up at him with smoldering eyes. "Make love to me," she whispered.

Growling under his breath, Joe dug his fingers into her hair and leaned down. His mouth was hot and hungry on hers, his tongue sliding eagerly against her own. She yanked at his shirt, pulling it free from his pants. He assisted her in undoing the buttons, pulling back for a moment to get rid of the shirt before he attacked her again, kissing her harder as he guided her towards their bed. Her lips broke away from his as she sat on the bed, bringing herself face-to-face with his crotch. Pulling him to stand between her legs, she grabbed his belt buckle, undoing the clasp and letting his pants drop around his ankles. Her eyes darkened as she stared at his erection, bulging impatiently through his briefs. Her fingers skimmed over the waistband, slowly peeling away the undergarment as she laid kiss after kiss on his skin.

Joe let out a hiss of desperation as his dick sprang free, and he looked on eagerly as Sasha curled her fist around the swollen length. Hazy grey irises locked onto hazy dark ones as she pressed her lips against the tip. She repeated the action, her mouth widening a little each time, and another guttural sound escaped the Samoan as she finally, fully opened up her mouth to him.

"Yes," he groaned, soaking in the wonderful sensation of her warm, damp mouth. It felt so damn good to be inside her again, whichever way it was. It sure beat the days of resorting to pleasuring himself, back when he'd feared he would never touch his wife again. He held her gaze, his entire body tensing as her mouth engulfed him, making swallowing sounds around his dick that made his head spin. Her hand stroked him relentlessly, her tongue flicking across the underside of his length. He doubted he would last long at this point, but he was determined to hold on for as long as possible. "Mm, you missed my dick, baby?"

Dark eyes gleaming, Sasha hummed her response, the sensation cutting right through his bones. He started to buck his hips forward, wanting her to take him in further. Seemingly reading his mind, she nudged her head forwards, her nose brushing his skin, mouth widening to take him all in. Joe let out a loud moan, almost collapsing in ecstasy. Mindlessly, he gathered a handful of her hair in his fist and tugged, freezing when she hissed sharply, and he mentally slapped himself for forgetting she'd just had her hair done.

"Sorry," he rushed out, and quickly his fingers loosened to curl around the back of her head instead. She pulled him out of her mouth to suck in a breath, and a sound rumbled in the back of his throat at the sight of his dick drenched in her saliva. She dived back in eagerly, her head bobbing faster while she twisted her fist around his length. Movement caught Joe's eye, and he glanced down below to see her dress bunched up around her waist, her legs spread wide in opposite directions. His dick hardened even more, his mouth watering in anticipation of the sweet, sweet wetness he was sure to find between her delicious thighs.

Hips rocking forwards again, he began thrusting into her mouth in earnest. She moaned around him, causing his knees to weaken. Heat built in his belly, spreading everywhere as he neared his release. His hold on her head strengthened as he fucked her mouth harder, desperate to get off. Sasha was making it very easy for him with her hot mouth and hollowed cheeks, her glazed-over gaze and soft, lustful moans, his ball sack ensconced in her firm grasp.

"Sash, fuck, I'm gonna nut…fuck baby," His warning dissolved into a hoarse grunt as he unloaded deep inside her throat. His shout echoed round the room as he felt her lips tug him some more, suckling him dry, her tongue jutting out to lick him clean afterwards. With shaky legs he stepped out of his pants and kicked it aside, watching Sasha sit properly on the bed, a wipe of her hand smearing her lipstick further.

"I still got it, huh?" she smirked.

Kneeling between her legs, he scooped her mouth in a grateful kiss. "You never lost it, baby." He reached behind her to unzip her dress, pulling it over her head. Her bra went next, and he cupped her enlarged breasts in both hands, caressing them, his actions rewarded by a low moan from her. Tugging her lower lip into his mouth, he left one hand on her breast while the other moved for her panties. He ran his fingers over the lacy material and glanced at his wife's face for her reaction, pausing at her anxious expression. "Should I stop?"

Sasha shook her head quickly. "No. I'm just…I don't know why I'm nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous around me, baby girl." He bent his head to kiss her bare shoulder. "You are incredibly beautiful." He kissed her other shoulder. "Incredibly sexy." The left side of her neck. "Wild horses can't keep me from worshipping this body of yours." Gripping her thighs and curling them around his waist, his lips brushed her jawline. "Let me make you feel good, baby. Let me worship your body tonight. All night. I wanna show you, my wife, the mother of my beautiful children, how much I want you, crave you."

Her eyes locked on him, the words he spoke setting her soul ablaze. As he wrapped his lips around hers, her fist wound into the back of his hair to hold him to her. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers ventured back between her legs, caressing her soaked, heated skin. She ducked down to run her tongue along his neck, stopping to suck and nibble his bronzed skin and smell him. Her mouth then shifted to his ear, catching the lobe with her teeth. He laid her gently on her back and drew her panties down her thighs, pulling it off her in quick fashion. He raised her left leg to rest her foot on his shoulder and tugged off her shoe. Biting her lip, Sasha looked on as he swiped his tongue over her ankle and traveled lower, the concentration on his rugged features as he left a trail of kisses down her leg, over her knee and inner thigh. She bristled when he seemed to ignore her nether regions, but was taken aback when he placed his lips upon the scar on her stomach. He glanced up at her, tracing the still-fading line with a finger, and tears sprang to her eyes as he began kissing the scar inch by inch.

"You went through this for me. For us. Thank you," he told her, watching her eyes gleam affectionately. Making quick work of her other shoe, he made the same journey down her second leg until his head was positioned between her thighs. He licked his lips at the sight of her, trimmed and glistening for him. He breathed her in, basking in a scent he'd missed terribly.

"Babe," Sasha started, her voice dissolving in a gasp as his tongue made contact with her sensitive flesh. "Jesus…"

Joe glanced up, a smirk playing on his lips. "Been a while, huh?"

"Been so long..." She answered, regret in her eyes. "And it's my fault."

"Let's not play the blame game tonight. Let's just enjoy each other, alright?" He slid one finger into her, drawing it slowly back and forth. "Tell me, _nani_. You enjoyin' this?"

"Yeah," she breathed, squirming against him. "God, Daddy, that feels so good…"

"And this?" Pressing his tongue flat to her flesh, he moved it upwards in one slow, firm, long stroke. Her response was a long, breathy moan that said so much more than words ever could.

"I love the way you taste," he whispered against her core. He licked her left inner thigh, then flicked his tongue over her pussy, followed by a sucking kiss on her right inner thigh and another on her folds. He did this over and over, and the tactic worked in his favor; she was getting wetter by the second. As his lips found her clit, he caught sight of her clawing the bed sheets on both sides, and heat built in his groin area as her moans of pleasure grew more desperate. Her thighs shifted up to his shoulders as tongue continued to ravage her folds, and by this time Sasha was panting hard, her thighs clamped around his neck in a vice-like grip, and Joe had no choice but to seize her legs and force them wide open once more.

Taking a second's breath, he delved back into her entrance, suckling her folds heartily. His tongue stroked her faster, and both of Sasha's hands were in his hair now, holding him tight to her, grinding frantically into his face. To help her reach her climax, Joe slid his hand up her body to tweak her nipple, at the same time lapping up the juices streaming out of her. He buried his face in her pussy, sucking and licking and stroking, until suddenly she arched off the bed, letting out a cry so shrill he was sure the babies would be awake now. Her thighs shook around his head as she came all over his tongue. Licking her one last time, Joe reared back, grinning at her slumped, spread-eagled frame.

"You alright, baby?" he asked, and the lazy, satisfied smile on her face sent his heart soaring.

"That…tongue though," Sasha breathed. Chuckling, he climbed into the bed, his body nudging her thighs apart as he crawled on top of her. Right away he lowered his mouth to her breast, his tongue swirling over her nipple before he sucked on it, humming his appreciation as the taste of breastmilk splashed on his tongue. Her breathing was ragged, her grip on him sturdy as he fondled her breasts with his hands and mouth, marveling in their roundness, their softness. He teased her nipples with gentle tugs of his teeth, running his tongue over each one. Pulling away from her chest, he worked his way upwards, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over her heated skin. Her body was even softer than usual, if that was possible. He smiled as he met her intense stare, swallowing her soft sigh as his mouth settled over hers once more.

Sasha melted in his arms, dizzy from his incredible kisses, slow and thorough, his tongue slipping in at the right times, his large hands exploring her. She loved the way he showed her body so much attention, especially the parts she'd complained about earlier, and she truly appreciated how beautiful he made her feel. Her hands ventured up his chest and wrapped around his broad shoulders, her whimper vibrating against his mouth as she felt his erection nudge against her center.

"I'll go slow," he promised, "Okay, baby?"

She nodded, zoning in on his chiseled face, tensing a little as he started to guide his dick inside her. He pushed in further, her warmth so irresistible and welcoming that he was hissing out loud before he was all the way in. It was a struggle keeping from losing all control, but he forced himself to remain still, to give Sasha time to adjust to him.

"Been a while, huh?" Her voice, soft and teasing, brought him back to focus. As she cupped his cheek, he could only manage a nod. At this point, anything more could have tipped him over the edge.

Sasha caressed his hair, bringing his head down to hers as her lips met his bearded jaw. "It's okay. Just keep it slow. For now."

Her legs lifted, curling around his waist to hold him tighter to her. Swallowing hard, Joe began to roll his hips, slowly, carefully, his ego swelling at the throaty moan that dragged through her lips. Her hand glided down his shoulders and his back to grip his backside. Her breathing quickened as he thrust deep, then stopped altogether when he churned his hips, grinding into her, his balls pushing up against her ass. "Fuck!"

Joe's hand slipped down to cup her ass, bringing him deeper inside her, and he gasped as he found the hilt of her warm wetness. "Ah fuck, _nani_ you feel so good!"

"Mmm." Her head twisted to run the flat of her tongue along his tattooed bicep. "Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She clung to him, her mouth hungrily meeting his. "Give it to me, the way I like it. Please."

He didn't need to be told twice. Pushing up on her, he scooped both of her legs over the crook of his arms, folding her body nearly in two as he increased his pace.

"God I've missed this pussy, baby," he growled against her throat, driving faster into her, the music seemingly screaming in his head as pleasure swept inside him in violent waves. Sasha moaned loudly, her nails raking his back.

"Harder, Daddy…Harder…"

There was no way he could deny his lady. Sliding her legs up to his shoulders, he leaned over her body and thrust down deep into her, giving her exactly she wanted.

"Fuck, right there…" Her head arched back, her toes curled behind his head, her mouth falling open as he hit her spot with delightful accuracy. " _Shit_ , babe…"

His gaze dropped down the point where their bodies merged, and back up to her face, watching her beautiful face twist in unadulterated pleasure. He gritted his teeth as her pussy began to tighten around him. "Come on this dick," he urged, hips pistoning, holding her legs down for leverage as he slammed into her, "Come on my dick, baby girl."

Trapped between the bouncing mattress, her man's huge frame, and the sweetest sensations he invoked in her body, Sasha could do nothing but let the orgasm claim her, and it did. Hard. Leaving her a whimpering, quivering mess yet again on the king-size bed. Through it all, the smirk on her husband's face was prevalent as he reveled in his handiwork. He released her legs which immediately fell down around his waist, and she sighed deeply, relaxing against him as she tried to recover.

Joe nuzzled her neck, stroking her thigh as he did so. "More?"

Right now she could barely think, let alone talk. "Yeah," she managed.

Her wish was his command. He turned her over so she was on her stomach. Grabbing a pillow, he positioned it underneath her upper body. "Comfy?" When she nodded, he maneuvered behind her and placed his hand on her rounded hip, using the other to slide himself back into her entrance. Groaning as he slipped easily inside her, his hands shifted to her butt as he flexed his hips, easing his dick in and out of her.

"Look at all this ass," he rasped, using all ten of his fingers to mold and massage the supple flesh, "So fat and juicy, just like your sweet-ass magic pussy. Just perfect, baby." He glided all the way into her, inch by inch, and then slowly withdraw the same way, Her moans threatened to be his undoing, but he held his resolve, grinding slowly and deliberately into her, carving out every inch of her pussy with his thick shaft. He looked down and cursed at the sight of her essence coating his entire length. "You're so wet _nani_. Goddamn."

"Oooh, Daddy," Sasha moaned as he gradually moved faster inside her, her fingers curling into the sheets, "Shit, you so fuckin' big, baby." She arched her back, gripping the sheets, her knees locked around his like an anchor as she started to rock back against him.

"Hell yeah, baby," Joe grunted, his eyes bright. "Throw that shit back, baby. Gimme that pussy." It was the hottest thing; the sight of his glistening dick sliding in and out of her soaked cunt, her back curved perfectly; her bubble butt in the air, bouncing on his pelvis like two chocolate basketballs; the tantalizing glimpse of side boob. Sasha's groans and gasps were muffled by her face smothered in the sheets, and a perverse smile spread across his face at the new, wet sounds that filled the bedroom.

"Your pussy talkin' to me babe. You hear that?" he pointed out, giving her backside a firm slap.

Sasha could only groan in reply as her body began to react again. Joe moaned at the feel of her walls gripping his entire length as she kept riding him, and he grabbed her ass in large handfuls. Then, he plunged back into her without warning, causing Sasha to cry out loudly as he sped up his movements, his balls smacking wantonly against her clit. She blindly reached behind her to grab onto his thigh, gasping and groaning as he hammered her pussy with newfound aggression. The pressure built and built inside her, and it became so dizzying that she squirmed away from him, crumbling in a breathless heap on the bed.

"Where you goin'? Where ya goin' huh?" Joe demanded, yanking her back to him, and she cried out as he impaled her hard with his shaft. "Don't run from the dick." He smacked her ass, started again. "You stay right where you are. You know you can take this dick. You know you can handle this dick."

The pleasure was consuming Sasha. Her husband was fucking the shit out of her, clearly determined to ride her right over the edge into pure ecstasy. But there was no surprise about the intensity of their lovemaking. This bout was a long time coming, with months of pent-up frustration that they both needed to release.

Joe heard her yelp as he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her body up until her back was arched against his chest. Still thrusting into her, he suckled her neck, her shoulder, his long tongue sweeping over the G.I. tattoo on her shoulder blade. He tucked her hair away from her face, twisted her head towards his for a sloppy kiss, then he nibbled her earlobe, whispering words of love. His palms smoothed over her skin, weaving up her belly to cup her breasts, tugging her nipples in encouragement. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter, her walls clenching again, and he tried to hold on, needing to let go so badly but needing her to let go first.

Grabbing one of his hands on her breasts, Sasha's head rocked backwards onto his tattooed shoulder. "I'm almost there," she whimpered, "Make me come, Daddy. Fuck!"

At that, Joe felt his control finally slip away. Placing his hands on her sweat-slick back, he shoved her face-down into the mattress again and pounded into her tightness as hard and as fast as he could, his breaths getting harsher as he hunted down his own release. Beneath him Sasha squealed and trembled from the intensity of her third orgasm, and the blood rushed to his head, his ears ringing from her euphoric cries clashing with the music, his brain short-circuiting as she clamped around him. Yanking his dick out of her, one squeeze was all it took, obscenities tumbling around his wife's name as thick droplets of cum spilled onto her backside, trickling between her ass crack, wincing as some shot into her newly done hair. He shook slightly as he kept on stroking, draining himself of every drop. Sasha shifted onto her back, her arms extended to pull his body back on top of hers, letting his head drop on her shoulder as both breathed heavily. He placed more open-mouthed kisses to her skin, enjoying the throaty purr that sounded from her. She reacted this way for him and him alone, and she had no idea how proud that made him.

"You okay? How do you feel?" he asked, raising up on his elbows to stare down at her.

"Good. Real good. Fuck, baby, that was unbelievable." Holding him close, her lips brushed over his, feeling him shiver in her arms. "I've missed that. Missed you."

"Missed you too, baby girl," he whispered back, his mouth covering hers in a long, charged kiss before his head lolled onto her chest, exhaling contentedly at the feel of her fingers caressing his scalp. "Damn. Don't think I can move."

"Hey, you promised," she pouted, smirking when he looked up at her. "All night, remember?"

Smiling, he placed a kiss on her collarbone. "Well then, give me twenty minutes to recharge my batteries, and I'll be raring to go again."

Sasha started to respond, but the crackling of the baby monitor on the nightstand sprang to life. She sighed heavily as the familiar, shrill sound of crying filled the room. "Not if _they_ got something to say about it."

Chuckling, Joe dragged himself off of her so she could get up to turn off the music. "I think you woke them with all that moanin' and screamin'."

"And whose fault was that?" Sasha countered with a raised eyebrow.

The Samoan grinned. "I take full responsibility."

"Course you do." Rolling her eyes playfully, she picked up his shirt off the floor and threw it on, her peripheral vision catching Joe slipping into a pair of shorts. She started to move towards the nursery but he stopped her, pulling her back to him. Turning in his arms, she shivered at the look of love and admiration and hope that shone in his beautiful grey gaze.

Joe rested his forehead against hers. "We're gonna be okay. You and me."

The conviction with which he spoke cemented her own belief. Her arms slid around his waist, and she buried her face in his chest and breathed him in. Memorizing him all over again. "Yes, baby. We're gonna be just fine."

They were back. Their marriage was back on track. And they both silently vowed to never let it run off course again.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **And there you have it. Took me 6 months but I've done it. Hope you guys liked it.**_

 _ **I've waited for a chance to include Sasha Banks in one of my stories and I've finally done it. Yay!**_

 _ **I know I wrote a lot in this chapter, but I'd really love it if I got your feedback on it all. I do genuinely enjoy reading your reviews so it's not a chore for me at all.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long-ass delay.**_


End file.
